Dia D
by TaichiZMG
Summary: El dia en que Tai y Sora deciden confesarse sus sentimientos, sin saber que el otro hara lo mismo. Un malentendido y alguien que los ayuda.


_Buenas, aquí les traigo otro proyecto. La idea es hacer un repaso de un día, el día en que Tai y Sora se declaran, pero mostrado desde las dos perspectivas, es decir, desde la mente de Tai y la de Sora. Espero que les guste ya que a mí me gusto la idea XD._

_Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen y blablabla…=(_

**Día de Tai**

Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar una de sus zapatillas y golpear el reloj despertador con la vaga esperanza de que este dejara de sonar. Como no lo logro, resolvió levantarse y acomodarse un poco. Hizo las 50 lagartijas diarias que acostumbraba hacer para iniciar su día y pasó directamente al baño a ducharse. Ahí dentro se demoro mas de lo necesario, pensando. Era chistoso que siempre que necesitaba pensar se duchara, porque, aunque muchas personas no le creían, el sentir el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo lo relajaba y le abría la cabeza para que pueda pensar claramente. Solo conocía una sola persona que hacía lo mismo ante situaciones similares y,oh casualidad, era justamente por ella que se encontraba tan pensativo.

¿Cómo decirle a una persona que la conoces de toda la vida, que compartieron miles, no, millones de vivencias, que es tu mejor amiga, que estas enamorado de ella? No, más que enamorado, ¡que sentía un profundo y sincero amor! ¿Cómo hacer? No lo sabía, pero ya había decidido que ese día era el que le diría a Sora todo lo que sentía. Mucho había pasado desde que decidió decírselo alguna vez, porque ya no aguantaba no tenerla cerca, ya no soportaba tener que fingir que no le gustaba, que no la quería, que no la amaba tan desenfrenadamente como lo hacía. Siempre había sido un tipo muy frontal y nunca le había gustado mentir, y consideraba que no decirle la verdad a Sora era una falta de respeto a su amistad y a su personalidad. Ya estaba decidido: hoy era el día en que Sora sabría de todos sus sentimientos.

Pero… ¿Qué decirle? "hola, la verdad te amo" No, muy idiota. "hey nena, ¡estás que arde!" No, ese definitivamente no era el mismo… Necesitaba la combinación exacta de palabras que dijera en si todo su amor y que, a su vez, no lo hicieran quedar como un tonto o como alguien quien en realidad no era. Pensó en llamar a Matt para que le diera un par de consejos, pero a estas horas debía de estar en llamas finalizando los preparativos para el concierto y no daba para molestarlo con esas nimiedades. Trato, entonces, de recordar las palabras del rubio cuando Tai le comento su plan.

_Flashback_

_En el Parque Central de Odaiba se encontraban dos amigos. Fiel a su acostumbre, charlaban de temas personales bajo la luz de la luna y la estrellas._

_-Así que Sora, eh!-dijo Yamato_

_-Si. Pero no molestes con eso Matt- respondió con una queja el moreno._

_-¡No, no! ¡para nada!...jajaja-rio sin poder contenerse, pero cambio su semblante para preguntar: - pero, ¿desde cuándo te gusta?- _

_-No lo sé, creo que desde que la vi. Pero me di cuenta hace unos años.-_

_-¡Mira vos! Yo habría apostado por que solo veías a Sora como una amiga. ¡Qué vueltas tiene la vida!-_

_Tai observo como su amigo sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía mientras miraba al cielo. Pensativo como era el rubio, no le sorprendió para nada esa actitud. Entonces fue cuando vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba preocupado por el, aunque no lo admitiría jamás si se lo dijera._

_-¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer?-pregunto finalmente Taichi a su amigo._

_-Deberías decirle todo, eso creo.- respondió Matt sin cambiar su postura.- Yo creo que también le gustas a Sora, es más, creo que siente exactamente lo mismo que tu. El mismo amor, el mismo miedo a perderte, la misma sensación de estar completo cuando la tienes cerca._

_-¿En serio eso crees?-_

_-Si. Deberías decirle. Sentimientos así de lindos no te lo puedes guardar para ti solo.- dijo Matt con un tono de melancolía._

_- ¡A la mier…! ¡Qué filosófico y romántico lo tuyo!- comento el castaño._

_-¡No seas idiota!- replico, aun con su mirada melancolica._

_En ese momento Tai se dio cuenta de que su amigo también estaba enamorado, o por lo menos lo había estado._

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto el elegido del valor, con la intención de ayudar a su amigo._

_- No tiene importancia.- respondió mientras daba la ultima pitada al cigarrillo._

_El moreno no quiso insistir. Ya se lo contaría después, algún día. Así era Matt. Entonces ambos se sentaron en el pasto, mientras miraban a las estrellas, y pensaban. Simplemente pensaban._

_Fin flashback._

Sin querer se le escapo una lagrima.

-Idiota…-dijo el moreno recordando a su amigo.

Cuando quería, Yamato podía ser realmente un dolor de estomago, pero, mas allá de eso, era un verdadero amigo en quien cualquiera podía confiar.

Llego corriendo a la cocina. El pensar le había abierto el apetito más de lo que creía. Como estaba solo con Hikari, preparo dos desayunos grandes y se dirigió a la mesa.

-¡Kari! ¿Ya has desayunado tu sola?- pregunto el moreno, quien al ver a su hermanita comiendo se decepciono.

-¡Hermano!- dijo Hikari al verlo.- No esperaba verte despierto tan temprano, entonces me hice un desayuno y luego te iba a preparar uno para ti en cuanto despertaras.

-Buenoooo…ya que tú ya comiste no debo tirar esto.- exclamo Taichi.

-¡Ay hermano, tu no cambias más!- dijo la pequeña castaña mientras se reía de lo glotón que podía ser su hermano.

El desayuno que había preparado estaba delicioso. Eso pudo comprobarlo dos veces. Además la compañía de su hermana le hacía bien. Lo ponía de buen humor.

-Hermano, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Técnicamente ya la hiciste- contesto riendo el joven

-¡Esto es serio!- exclamo la chica

- Jajaja. Está bien, ¿Qué sucede?-

- Hermano, los últimos días te he visto muy pensativo ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-

- No. No es nada.- mintió Tai.

- Yo pensaba que estabas pensando en Sora.-

Esto provoco que el moreno se atragantara con su tostada francesa.

- ¡Q-que cosas dices! Pienso en ella igual que pienso en ti o en Yamato en cualquiera de los muchachos-

- Jajajaja, ¡que tierno eres!- exclamo la pequeña.- En serio hermano, todo el mundo sabe que a ti te gusta Sora desde siempre. No tiene caso negarlo.-

- No creo ser tan obvio.- respondió el chico.

- Como tú digas hermano. Solo te aconsejo que le digas a Sora que te gusta, no vaya a ser que alguien se anticipe.- dijo Hikari a modo de despedida, mientras recogía unos papeles y entraba en su habitación.

"No soy tan obvio" pensaba Taichi. Bueno, por lo menos creía que sus sentimientos por Sora solo lo conocían él y, por su intermedio, Matt. Nunca habría imaginado que Hikari lo sabría. Ni siquiera que sospechase algo. En fin, después de la cana que le había dado su hermana ya no iba a sorprenderse si, por ejemplo, Mimí le salía con la pregunta de "¿a ti te gusta Sora, no Tai?", o si Koushiro le dijera "¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Sora? Ya sabes… ¿le dirás o no que ella te gusta?, o todas las intervenciones, preguntas y dramas que podrían hacerle sus amigos. Desde predicciones al estilo "Seguro te acepta" hasta llegar a actuar como si ellos mismos fueran Sora. ¡Ahh! Haberse enamorado de Sora no era una buena idea, pero ¿acaso no hay razones del corazón que la razón no entiende? Igualmente, el ya no tenia una vuelta atrás en su plan.

Salió de su casa con un semblante que intimidaba. Se le notaba a la legua que estaba muy decidido. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo de la excitación y, cuando llego a la vereda, cayó en cuenta de que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora era. ¡Las 10.30 de la mañana! Si que se había despertado temprano, si se tomaba en cuenta que el, en un fin de semana lograba abrir un ojo recién a las 1 de la tarde. Decidió ir al parque entonces. Un poco de aire fresco lograría poner en orden sus ideas.

No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que el parque quedaba a una cuadra de su casa. Pero aun así en el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Bah, en realidad casi todo el día se la pasaba pensando en ella, pero esta vez es como si su mente recordara los mejores momentos que había pasado junto a la pelirroja, como la vez en que jugaron la final del campeonato infantil de Odiaba, y el asistió de manera perfecta a su amiga para que ella marcara el gol ;o de las innumerables veces que fueron al cine juntos; o de las también incontables veces que ella o él se habían quedado a dormir en la casa del otro y pasaban la noche entera hablando de cualquier cosa; o… Muchísimas mas cosas, momentos imborrables en la memoria del castaño. ¡La pasaba tan bien junto a Sora! No podía imaginarse lo que sería no tener su compañía.

"¿Y si me rechaza?" pensó el moreno. No. Trato de alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero ya se habían instalado. El miedo. Si, el miedo a perderla, no como novia, sino como amiga. Era desesperante el solo hecho de pensar en verla y no hablarle. El miedo a que ella no volviera a hablarle. Ese era su miedo. Al joven le aterraba perder a Sora, no sentir más su aroma, no escuchar más su voz, no tocar más su mano ni ver el brillo de sus ojos. No iba a poder soportarlo. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida con ella.

En ese momento, se dejo caer sobre el suave pasto y apoyo su espada en el tronco de un árbol. Una sonrisa se le asomo al rostro. Se tranquilizo. Había recordado lo que dijo que le dijo su abuelo hacía mucho tiempo:

_Flashback_

_- Tai, vas a llegar tarde al partido si no sales de la habitación.-_

_Inmediatamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un niño de 5 años salió vistiendo una camiseta roja y con una cara de susto increíble._

_-Tai, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto su abuelo_

_El niño levanto la mirada: -Porque hoy es un partido muy importante, abuelo, estoy muy asustado No creo poder jugar.- dijo muy triste el chico._

_El hombre, al oír esto, se agacho y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su nieto._

_-Tai, tu amas el fútbol, y amas jugarlo con tus amigos. Tai, tu siempre debes jugarte todo por las cosas que amas, por tus pasiones. Y cuando sientas miedo o no te sientas seguro siempre recuerda que es tu pasión. Nunca te olvides.- dijo_

_El niño lo miro fijo y exclamo con una sonrisa:- ¡Gracias, abuelo!-_

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dormido ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se sentó a la sombra del árbol del parque. Se levanto apurado y recordó que tenía que ir al concierto de Yamato. Se lo había prometido. Aunque el lugar donde lo hacía era en el muelle, y, a decir verdad, no estaba muy cerca del parque.

De pronto le surgió una idea. Le confesaría todos sus sentimientos a Sora después del concierto de su mejor amigo. Claro, la emoción posterior seria un paliativo para una respuesta nefasta. Jajaja, ¡Al fin Taichi, una buena idea! Así, por más de que ella lo rechazara, dudaba mucho que se enojara o le guardara algún tipo de rencor. Esto causo que se relajara mucho, como si se hubiera sacado un peso muy grande de encima.

Ahora solo tena que preocuparse solo por una cosa: Qué y donde le hablaría. Recordó la problemática que tuvo a la mañana. No le diría algo que no vaya con su personalidad, de hecho, seria todo espontaneo. Lo que su corazón le indicara en ese momento, nada de palabras raras. Pero, ¿Dónde se lo diría? Lo ideal hubiese sido declarársele en el parque, aunque no sabía como la llevarla ahí desde el muelle.

(8) _MEZGAYAAAA (8)_

Era el celular. Miro el numero que estaba llamando y se sorprendió al ver que era el de Sora.

- Hola, ¿Sora? - pregunto el moreno al contestar el llamado.

- Hola, Tai. Si, habla Sora, ¿podrías venir al muelle ahora?- respondió la chica.

"_¿Al muelle? ¿Ahora? Que sucederá…"_

-Sí, sí puedo ir. ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Nada demasiado importante, solo un pequeño favor. ¿Te espero?-

-Claro, estaré en el muelle en 20 minutos. Adiós.-

-¡Gracias Taichi! Te espero.- y diciendo esto la pelirroja colgó.

"Bueno, ahora hay que ir al muelle antes de lo esperado" pensó Tai mientras caminaba. "Pero… ¿Qué será lo que necesite? Me dijo un favor pero no dio más pistas."

Paró un taxi y pidió ir cerca del muelle. Se bajó unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar, para caminar un poco. La verdad era que se estaba carcomiendo de la intriga por saber que quería su amiga. Y también estaba muy nervioso porque no podía dejar de imaginar que la chica lo había convocado para declarársele a él. Ahh… ¡Que increíble que sería! Casi un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no la sabía, solo se lo imaginaba. Tal vez lo que quería estaba involucrado con Yamato, como su concierto era en una hora capaz que le quería dar un regalo o algo así.

Estaba entrando al muelle cuando vio la multitud que había esperando por el concierto. La banda de Matt era más popular de lo que suponía. Se paro en un lugar alto, donde pudiera tener una vista panorámica, y comenzó a buscar a Sora. Miro a su izquierda, a su derecha, pero nada. Había muchísima gente como para encontrarla. Estaba por bajar cuando le vino la idea de mandarle un mensaje con el celular. "¿En donde estas? No te veo. Ya estoy en el muelle." No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando recibió la respuesta: "Estoy en la parte de atrás, como para entrar a los camarines. Ven, te espero." La entrada a los camarines estaba atrás del escenario, mirando hacia el mar. Tuvo que bajar de donde estaba ubicado y fue a dar la vuelta, rodeando a todas las personas, hasta que llegó.

Ella estaba ahí parada, esperándolo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo celeste y una bufanda naranja. Tenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo en sus manos. "_Parece que tenía razón. Si es un regalo para Yamato" _ se dijo para si el castaño. En ese momento la chica lo vio.

-¡Tai! Me alegra que hayas venido.- le dijo cuando lo tuvo cerca.

-Obvio que iba a venir, si me lo pediste como un favor, jajaja- respondió.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un regalo para Matt. Se lo traje porque…- y se calló.

-¿Por qué se lo trajiste? ¿Por el concierto?-

-En realidad es porque Matt, este…Matt a mi…-

Ese titubeo desespero a Taichi. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que a Sora le gustaba Matt?

-¿A ti te…- vacilo antes de completar la frase-… te gusta Matt?- pregunto con un aire abatido.

-Eh…S-si.- le respondió ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Esta respuesta fue la peor que le podía haber dado. Por un segundo Tai sintió que todo se desvanecía, inclusive el mismo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamaste aquí?- le dijo el chico

-Es que no me animo a entrar. No sé que me ira a decir cuando le entregue el regalo y le diga lo que siento.-

En ese momento Tai pensó en declarársele. Le iba a decir cuánto la amaba, iba a impedir que se fuera con Matt. Quería luchar por ella. Pero, ¿Quién era el para eso? ¿Era capaz de decirle a Sora no quería que este con Yamato porque él la quería? No, eso era egoísta y el no era así. Mucho menos con sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-Si ya llegaste hasta aquí es tonto que te quedes parada, esperando. Entra y dile todo lo que sientes por el.- dijo decidido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida ella.

-Ya te dije. Dile. Sentimientos así no puedes quedártelos para ti sola.-

Dicho esto, agarro a Sora de un brazo y la empujo hacia los camarines. Ella se mantenía callada.

-Anda, ve. Yo estaré bien, voy a buscar a los demás para entrar al concierto.- se dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejándola en la entrada de los camarines.

No quería que lo viera llorar. Porque si, estaba llorando. Con el corazón destruido. Pero lo importante era que Sora iba a ser feliz y eso le bastaba, aunque no fuera con él.

_Ojala les haya gustado la idea, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review =) El día de Sora se los traeré la próxima semana si el colegio me lo permite -.- AGUANTE LOS DK!_


End file.
